As compounds related to DC-89 derivatives of the present invention, DC-89A1, DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 represented by the following structural formula are known, and these compounds exhibit antibacterial activity against various bacteria and also antitumor activity against melanoma B-16, etc. ##STR3##
DC-89A1 :X.sup.0 =--CH.sub.2 --, Y.sup.0 =Cl
DC-89A2:X.sup.0 =single bond, Y.sup.0 =CH.sub.2 Cl
DC-89B1 :X.sup.0 =--CH.sub.2 --, Y.sup.0 =Br
DC-89B2:X.sup.0 =single bond, Y.sup.0 =CH.sub.2 Br
DC-89A1 is disclosed in WO87/06265, and DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 are disclosed in JP,A,2-119787. SF2582A and SF2582B, which are the same compounds as DC-89A2 and DC-89A1, are disclosed in JP,A,1-139590. DC-88A and DC113 are disclosed in WO87/06265 and JP,A,2-177890, respectively. These compounds exhibit not only antibacterial activity against various bacteria but also anti-tumor activity against melanoma B-16, etc.
DC-88A derivatives and DC-89 derivatives are disclosed in JP,A,2-288879, JP,A,3-7287, JP,A,3-128379 and JP,A,5-178858.
JP,A,3-128379 discloses Compounds (A) and (C) represented by the following formulae, and JP,A,5-178858 discloses Compounds (B) and (D) represented by the following formulae. ##STR4##
Further, CC-1065 and its derivatives are disclosed in JP,A,54-64695, JP,A,60-193989, WO88/04659, EP-359454 and JP,A,3-14581. Related derivatives are disclosed in JP,A,6-116269.
It is an object of the present invention to provide DC-89 derivatives which exhibit excellent anti-tumor activity.